


Fennel's Adventure

by Beck_Q47



Category: The Paper Magician Series - Charlie N. Holmberg
Genre: Cute, Gen, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck_Q47/pseuds/Beck_Q47
Summary: Fennel goes on an adventure!





	Fennel's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I really want this fandom to get bigger. So i was thinking of ideas, and I wanted to see how one with a not Emery or Ceony POV would be, so here ya go! Might do Jonto too, no reason he can't have a conscience, right?

_a leg_

 

 

_and then another_

 

 

_two more_

 

 

_a chest_

 

 

_and a head_

 

 

_A face_

 

 

_a tail_

 

 

Wait, why a tail? Why on earth do I have a tail?

 

I start to see a face, a man's face. It is a very average face I suppose, since it's the first one I've ever seen. 

 

It seems the man is putting me together. At least I hope he is. It would suck to be taken apart. 

 

I start to see more around me. A desk, the man is sitting at it. A chair, he is sitting in it. There are windows, and shelves. The windows are dark, is must be night. The shelves are cluttered, but neat. What a hoarder, sorta. 

 

I can't move. That's not very good I suppose. Maybe the man will make me move.

 

I'm bored now. When do I get to move?

 

The man has stopped making me now, I suppose. He is speaking. He has a nice voice, I think. I've never heard one before. 

 

Ooo, I can  _move_ now! This is much more exciting. I look around, but the room is just full of neat clutter. I try to speak, but all I hear is a rasp, like paper rubbing on other paper. That is not exciting. 

 

I jump off the desk thing and look around. There is a mirror. 

 

 

 

 

 

I am a dog. 

 

 

 

 

 

I suppose there are worse things the universe could make me. I could be a snake. Or a peddler. I don't know why I don't like those. Perhaps that comes later. 

 

Jumping up on the couch/chair like thing, I spin a few times and lay down. I don't think I'm tired, but it is late, and if I don't sleep, won't I be tired later? Probably.

 

After a few minutes, my mind starts to get heavy, and I suppose I fall asleep. I like it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment!


End file.
